This invention relates to a chair and, more particularly, to a chair that is properly sized for use by an adult and which is easily converted to a chair that is properly sized and provides support and protection for use by children.
It is well known that chairs have been constructed having frames that support padding covered with various types of fabric or leather upholstery to create cushions. One such chair is commonly known as an office chair, or more recently, a computer chair. Typically, this type of chair includes a back rest and a seat attached to a swivel mechanism and supported by a base. It is well known in the industry that a chair providing the proper support will significantly improve the posture of the user and reduce or relieve back strain on the user as well as poor circulation, and fatigue. Unfortunately, however, such chairs are sized to provide proper support when used by adults and are therefore generally too large and do not provide the proper support or protection when used by children.
Until now, children learning to use a computer were often seated in such conventional computer chairs. To be able to reach the keyboard of the computer, the children typically sit with their legs tucked under them or sit on pillows or other means for placing them in position to use the computer. Such methods, however, are uncomfortable and are generally unacceptable for sitting for long periods of time. Further, depending on the size of the pillow or the positioning means used, the pillow or the positioning means may slide along the seat of the chair; sitting on the chair is cumbersome, and may result in injury to the child. In addition, computer chairs designed for adults generally do not provide foot supports for use by children or are not easily adjustable in relation to the seat. This lack of foot support decreases the stability of the chair and increases the chance that the chair may tilt and are therefore unacceptable for use by young children. With the introduction of computer programs designed for young children, a parent wishing to permit a young child to use a computer is often required to sit in the computer chair and hold the child in proper position and provide support for the child. Unfortunately, such an arrangement does not permit the child to work alone and is usually uncomfortable for both the child and the parent and therefore is not conducive to computer use for long periods of time. While chairs have been developed that are specifically designed for use by children, such chairs are often undesirable because of the additional space and cost associated with having a separate chair for use by an adult and a separate chair for use by a child.
Booster seats have been developed and may be placed on conventional office or computer chairs. Unfortunately, however, such booster seats do not adjust for keyboard height and are often unstable and cumbersome. Further, such booster seats require adults to lift the booster seats and place them on or off the chairs when the chairs are to be used by children or adults, respectively. This can be especially difficult, or at least annoying, depending on the weight of the booster seat, the size and physical condition of the adult, and the number of times the booster seat is placed on or off the chair. Further, such booster seats require storage when not in use and generally do not provide support for a child's feet.
Accordingly, the ever-increasing use of computers by children has resulted in a need for a chair that an adult or a child can use, that will properly position an adult or a child to use a computer, that will allow an adult or a child to sit comfortably for relatively long periods of time in the chair, that will properly position and aid an adult or a child in sitting and maintaining the proper posture during the sitting period, and will relieve or reduce the likelihood of an adult or child suffering back strain, poor circulation, and fatigue. Further, a need exists for a chair that is relatively simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture, relatively simple to use and easily converted from an adult seating configuration to a child seating configuration and vice versa, and that provides leg support for use by a child.